A Different View on Life
by pomegranate-stars
Summary: Annabeth's POV on the beginning of The Sea of Monsters, just because I love her. OneShot. Sprinklings of Percabeth.


**Hola, everybody! This is a little something I wrote a while ago to get myself in the mood for **_**Deus ex Machina**_**. **__**Anyway, so here it is, **_**A Different View on Life**_**. **

_**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, Percy and Annabeth would probably already be together. **_

* * *

A Different View on Life

I crouched on the rickety old fire escape and sighed. I'd already been there for fifteen minutes. I'd been having these dreams about something big at camp. And we're talking huge trouble. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed help. The help of one person in particular. Percy Jackson, the Son of the Earth-shaker Poseidon. We'd made our peace last summer and, well, I guess I missed him. There, I said it. Sue me.

Currently, I was squatting outside his window. Yes, I understand how stalkerish that sounds, but I was. I was waiting for him to wake up. I was going to try to catch him before he left for school. I peeked cautiously through the window. Percy was laying eagle-sprawled on his back, mouth open, covers thrown back, his dark black hair falling over his eyes, which I knew from experience were a startlingly pretty shade of sea-green.

Percy's face contorted in a grimace and he made a small whimpering sound. He must have been having a bad dream, I realized. Aww…I smiled. He was cute when he was sleeping. Wait. Be kind, rewind. WHAT? What the heck was wrong with me?

Before I had time to contemplate what had just run through my brain, Percy made some sort of choking sound and sat bolt upright in bed. He was drenched in sweat. It made his hair stick to his forehead in a funny way. I gasped and shoved my magic Yankees cap down over my light blond hair. I instantly vanished, but I think I was a little too slow. Percy was staring right at me, a funny look on his face.

I held my breath. There was a knock on his bedroom door, which made me jump violently. Thank the gods Percy couldn't see me.

"Percy? You're going to be late!" It was Percy's mom. I grinned. I'd heard from Percy's emails all about his mom's "sudden sculpting talent." I had cheered her on every step of the way. Percy was still staring at me.

"Come on, Percy! Last day of school! You should be excited! You've almost made it!"

Percy gave the window one last look and called, "Coming." half-heartedly towards the door. Hearing his voice made my heart leap. It felt good to hear Seaweed Brain's voice again. I guess I hadn't really realized how much I'd missed him until that moment. But hearing his mom's words made me a little sad, realizing that this last day of school might just be a momentous occasion for Percy.

Percy swung his legs out of bed, a worried expression twisting his features. He placed Anaklusmos on his nightside table and began to take off his shirt. I gasped and dropped below his window line. Oh my gods. Oh…my…GODS. I had seen Percy Jackson sans a shirt. My heart was racing and I felt like a pervert. Oh gods. I clambered down the fire escape as quickly as I could. I think this little old couple having breakfast were the only people who heard me.

I dropped to the ground and leaned against the brick wall, hand on my heart. I swallowed once, twice, and then once more. He'd looked good. _Ok, Annabeth_. I told myself. _Calm down. Focus on why you're here. You got a letter from camp about problems. Plus, you've been having those dreams. You need to get Percy and go to camp and see how you can help_. I calmed myself down for several minutes using that technique. It had never failed me in the past, and didn't fail now. I checked and rechecked that I had my knife and settled down to wait for Percy.

I didn't wait long. The door to the building swung open a few minutes later and Percy strode out into the sun, looking thunderous and depressed. I guess his mom had just told him about the troubles at camp. He glanced up, the sun reflecting in his deep black hair and looked right into my eyes. He frowned, squinted, shrugged and continued down the street.

I followed Percy all the way to his school, Merriwhether Prep. I got the shock of my life when we had reached the subway station and Percy had smilingly greeted a Cyclops the size of a park bench. I took several deep breaths. Percy…that…moron! He wasn't trying to see through the mist at all! He probably just thought that Tyson, as he called him, was some messed up kid. I hated Cyclops! Gods, that was NOT what I needed right now!

_Calm down, Annabeth. You need a plan. Athena always has a plan._

I followed them to school and watched their English final from the safety of the doorway. Apparently, this was how progressive schools viewed _Lord of the Flies_. Savages. Especially the one who seemed to be responsible for the wedgie war. I think I heard someone call him Matt Sloan. I watched with a growing sense of apprehension as Matt snuck up behind Tyson-the-Cyclops and tried to wedgie him. I winced. Bad move. Never try to wedgie a Cyclops. Tyson panicked and swung around and punched the kid right in the face. Sloan flew like, fifteen feet. He waved his fist and shouted something that I couldn't hear. The Cyclops looked ready to cry. Ha. Served him right. Percy shouted back at Sloan and balled up his fists. That was the Percy I knew. Always trying to stick up for everyone. I grinned to myself. If Sloan knew what the Son of Poseidon had done last year, he might be a little more hesitant to pick on him. But he didn't. Sloan taunted him back and Percy's face grew bright red.

I was fully prepared to go up and punch Matt Sloan's lights out. I'm sure between Percy and I, two fully capable Demigods, we could give that bully something to think about. Percy shouted something back, but Sloan wasn't listening. He was too busy laughing with a couple of guys hanging around him. I squinted. There was something…wrong, about them, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Just then, the English teacher came out to inspect the damage. He passed everyone and they all trooped back inside. Hmph. Typical, progressive school. Everyone-gets-a-trophy day. I watched as Percy walked so close past me I could have reached out and touched him.

"Don't worry, big guy." I heard him say to the Cyclops, who was still sniveling. "Everything's going to be fine." The Cyclops smiled up at him, absolute trust in his eyes. I scowled and followed them to the science labs, where Percy succeeded in making something explode in under thirty seconds. It didn't shock me. I didn't see the whole thing, but I think the Cyclops knocked over a few vials. Anyway, Percy passed.

Percy's next class was social studies. I almost groaned when I saw him walk into another classroom. How on earth was I supposed to get him on his own? I couldn't just materialize with other mortals around. Percy sat in his desk and the teacher called everyone to order, instructing them all to draw latitude and longitude maps. Percy sighed and opened his notebook. His features softened and he smiled down at whatever was inside. Curious, I inched around someone's backpack and peered over his shoulder. I almost gasped. It was a picture of me, one that I had emailed him. I was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial, arms crossed with my pale blond hair pulled back in a bandana. He had printed it out and put it in his notebook? Why? My heart sped up so fast it was like a hum. I was sure my face was bright red. But the strangest thing about it? I was happy. He missed me too.

Percy began to close his notebook when that guy, Matt Sloan, leaned over and ripped the photo of me out of the rings.

"Hey!" Percy protested angrily.

Sloan examined my picture and his eyes widened. "No way, Jackson. She is not your…"

"Give it back!" Percy cried, his ears as red as mine. I noticed instantly he didn't deny it. By this point I was praising any and all invisibility magic and thanking my mom ten times over. I was sure all the blood in my entire body was rushing up to my face. Sloan handed the picture to the guys around him who began ripping it up. Percy started forward, but held himself back with an amazing amount of self control that if I weren't invisible, I would have commended him for.

"These guys are moving here next year." Sloan bragged. I snorted. Like a few human bullies would scare him. I recognized the look on Percy's face. Percy wasn't scared, like Sloan thought. He was trying not to punch him in the face. I returned my attention to what Sloan was saying. "You're such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I'm gonna put you out of your misery next period." I frowned. What did Percy have next period? And how could it possible be worse than the _Lord of the Flies_ final? The bell rang and Percy quietly and calmly gathered up his things, ears still a nice shade of red. I glanced at the buddies of Sloan and choked on my own air. Laistrygonians. Oh gods. How did I not see it before?

I looked wildly for Percy and spotted him on the way out the door. "Percy!" I cried. His head snapped around and a confused look dominated his features. Oh yeah. I was still invisible. I reached up to whip off my hat when I lost Percy in a group of kids heading for the locker rooms.

"No!" I swore softly in ancient Greek. I'm pretty sure this kid with oversized glasses heard me, because he jumped practically ten feet. I had no idea where the gym was. I must have run around the school for ten or fifteen minutes before I finally found the two wide double doors. I peeked inside. Oh my gods! Smoke was everywhere! The Laistrygonians had already revealed themselves. The Cyclops and Percy were the only two standing on the other team. Despite the imminent danger, I had to giggle. Percy looked absolutely ridiculous in his gym uniform.

Two of the cannibals wound up and chucked these huge molten bronze dodge balls straight for Percy's head. I clapped a hand over my mouth. Oh gods! I then breathed a sigh of relief when the Cyclops leapt in front of Percy and caught the balls, turning them back towards their throwers, who exploded in twin columns of flame.

"My brothers!" howled one of the cannibals. I ducked into the gym and watched as suddenly Percy's face lit up. He bolted towards the locker room doors.

"Move!" He screamed. The rest of his team, I guessed, pelted toward the other end of the gym. Percy watched as one of the cannibals chucked the bronze ball at his face. He dove aside at the last second and the wall exploded. Literally. Chunks of walls flew everywhere. I threw myself to the ground as part of a locker came speeding over my head. Percy? Where was Percy? I saw his black haired head pop up from the ground and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I took in the scene. There was only one Laistrygonian left. I could sneak up behind him and take him out. The cannibal lined up the Cyclops and I heard Percy shout something about how he was the one the cannibal wanted. Stupid sacrificial little… I pulled off my Yankees cap, turning visible again and began making my way over to the back of the Laistrygonian. The cannibal laughed and shouted something about how his lunch approached.

_Not today._ I thought grimly. _You aren't eating my friend today._ And I drove my knife into his back. He stiffened for just an instant and then exploded in a column of flame. Percy stared up at me, wide eyed. I was suddenly aware of how I must look and embarrassment bubbled up inside of me. I stuck my knife in my pocket.

"H-Hey! That's the girl…" I recognized Matt Sloan's voice and spun around, partly because he deserved what I was about to do and partly because I was too embarrassed to look at Percy. I punched him right in the nose and he fell flat on his back, surprise etched all over his face.

"And you!" I snarled. "Lay off my friend."

"A-Annabeth?" Percy stammered, scrambling to his feet and grapping Riptide off the floor. "How did you…how long have you…?"

"Pretty much all morning." I said, trying to seem natural like I stalked people every day. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."

Percy stared, dumbfounded at me. "So the shadow I saw this morning…that was…" Percy suddenly turned bright red. "Oh gods, you were looking in my bedroom window!"

I flushed deep crimson. "There's no time to explain!" I snapped, mortified. "I just didn't want to…"

I was saved further embarrassing stuttering as to why I was peeping through his window when a woman's voice shouted, "There!" and teachers started pouring into the decimated gym.

"Meet me outside." I told Percy shortly. "And him." I pointed at the Cyclops against all my better judgment. "You better bring him." I muttered with distaste.

"What?" Percy gave me an endearingly adorable confused sort of look.

"No time." I said. "Hurry." I swung my Yankees cap back on my head and instantly Percy's eyes unfocused from where he'd been looking at me. I reluctantly left him to take the fall for burning the gym down and ducked out of a hole in the wall into the brilliant sunlight. I sighed and kicked a piece of rubble. A Cyclops. A _Cyclops._ I was going to have to tell Percy all about…what happened. This wasn't going to be easy or fun. I leaned against the wall of an alley relatively close to the giant hole in the wall and settled myself down to wait for Percy.

Fin

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews much appreciated. :D**

**Love**

**Allie  
**


End file.
